


Stay, Stay

by glorious_clio



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights are long and full of dangers, and it's just as terrible as when the dangers are your nightmares.  It's Han's turn to wake, and Leia's turn to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay, Stay

Leia Organa’s eyes snapped open as her husband gasped for breath.

Without hesitating, she reached for the light controls and brought them up so he could see. He coughed and shuddered and clutched for her; she wrapped her arms around him.

“You’re safe, Han. We’re safe.”

It was a good thing, she thought, that she was such a light sleeper. Years of rebellion had honed her survival instincts, but now these skills were used more for Ben when he cried in the night, and Han’s sleep paralysis.  

It had a number of triggers, lack of sleep was one (check- Ben was teething), and nightmares were another. When he had one, he would try and wake himself up, but his body was sometimes slow to respond, and he would be unable to move for seconds or even minutes. She could not imagine the horror of this.  

“Nightmare?” she whispered.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice gravely.  

“What happened?”

“Oh the usual. This was no worse than usual,” he promised.

Torture, she thought. And being frozen in carbonite, waking up, unable to move. Trying to pass these experiences as nothing short of typical. Leia understood; she tried to minimize her own pain the same way.

He shuddered and she gently kissed his neck. Leia could feel his rapid pulse under her lips.  

“What do you need?” she asked him. Light helped, and touch.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Escape. Run. Move.”

She kissed his temple. “Fly?” she suggested.

In minutes they were ready; throwing on beat up clothes, Leia holding her breath as she tucked Ben into his sling. He fidgeted a moment, and then mercifully fell back asleep.  Holding Han’s hand, they made their way from their apartment to the landing bay where the _Millennium Falcon_ was docked. No one was around as they registered their ship as outgoing.

The _Falcon_ wasn’t yet perfectly baby-proofed, so Leia kept Ben tucked in the sling as she and Han prepared the ship for takeoff. There was a crib in the cabin they shared, but no way to strap him in for leaving the planet.  

Han seemed calmer in the captain’s seat, Leia settled into the co-pilot’s seat, flipping switches and making calculations.  “Ready?” he asked.

Leia brushed a hand over Ben’s dark hair and nodded.

In seconds, they left the atmosphere in Hosnian Prime. She stayed quiet as Han raced them around the planet, pulling off stunts, showing off for her, but also enjoying how the _Falcon_ banked and turned, that he was in control of his own body again, that he could move and fly in the fastest ship in the galaxy. Leia leaned back in her enormous seat, one that was installed to accommodate Chewie. Ben slept on, the little light in her mind that was _him_ was yellow and peaceful and glowing. Leia focused on that, trying to project a little more love at it.  And to her husband, she tried to project the same sense of safety and love.

After about fifteen minutes, Han settled down and locked on to the planet’s orbit. He turned on the autopilot, content to let gravity do its thing, and relaxed back into his seat.  

“Better?” Leia asked.

“So much.”

“I’m going to put Ben in his crib,” Leia said, standing. “I’ll be right back.”

Han leaned over and looked at their sleeping son. Ben’s hair was coming in thick and jet black. His face had a few adorable freckles, and in his sleep, his lips pursed and relaxed, as if sucking on an invisible nipple.  

“Sweets, you must really be our kid, to sleep through stunts like that.”

“Those were tame compared to some of your other exploits.”

She loved when Han called the baby ‘sweets’. The tabloids called Ben ‘The Last Prince of Alderaan’ and it tore at her heart. Sweets was lighter, softer, better for a tiny baby. They fit together, all three of them, Scoundrel, Sweetheart, Sweets.

He half shrugged and kissed Ben gently on his head, then leaned back into his seat again, watching the stars. Leia squeezed his shoulder and made her way through the _Falcon._

Once again, Ben remained asleep as Leia transferred him to the crib. “Stay asleep, love. I have to take care of your father,” she whispered to him.

She dropped the sling in the corner and came back to the cockpit. Without thinking about it, she settled on Han’s lap, her back to his chest.  She touched the pulse point in his wrist and was relieved to feel he had actually relaxed since waking. They watched the stars whir past, the planet when the _Falcon_ rotated around, and then back to the stars.

Han rested his forehead on her shoulder. “I fucking hate it when that happens.”

“I know.”

“It’s unfair- it’s been years since Cloud City.”

Leia didn’t allow herself the luxury of hope that their nightmares would ever go away. Time can’t possibly heal every wound. Yet she couldn’t fault her husband that would sound petulant to anyone else. Instead of replying, she turned into him, her legs tossed over the side of his seat, his arm reached around her back to hold her steady.  

“I’m here.”

“Yours was the last face I saw, and the first voice I heard,” he rumbled quietly. “It was almost like you never left.”

She smiled, not telling him that he was the one who left. But she could be strong, for him. Leia kissed him. He kissed her back, crushing her to him, and she pulled away just long enough to readjust, straddling herself across his thighs, pulling up the loose shift dress to better accommodate them.  He trembled again as her hand reached down to undo the buckle of his belt, pulling it off and letting it clang to the floor.

“No knickers, Leia?” he said when he reached up under her skirt.  

She gave him a crooked grin. “You’re welcome.”

He toyed with her clit for a moment, watching her face as he did, pacing himself with her reactions. It didn’t take long before she was ready for more, and he slipped first one, then two fingers inside her.  His left hand spanned her back, holding her to him, keeping her from slipping off the seat.

For her part, she pulled off his shirt and freed his cock from his pants.  They didn’t have much time for further undressing as she shifted and took him inside her. He wasn’t trembling now, she noticed, as they set a fast rhythm. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and leaned into his neck.

“Don’t leave,” he muttered. “Don’t ever leave.”

“ _Never_ ,” she promised. “Never, ever. You’re mine, Han.”

He growled at that and a thrill went through her. His hand, which had never left her clit, worked faster now, pulling her to the edge, even as she tried to make him finish first. She was busy nipping at his ear when suddenly, almost out of nowhere, he pushed her into a shuddering orgasm. He didn’t last more than three seconds longer, as she clenched around him.  

Both of them collapsed into the chair, sweaty and breathing hard. Han’s back was sticking to the chair.   

“Did we hit lightspeed, Sweetheart?” he asked wonderingly. He tugged at the long braid down her back.

Leia glanced through the windshield over her shoulder. “No, but it sure felt like it, flyboy.”  

“Hmmm. Since we never really left orbit, should we put this in the captain’s log?” Han teased. “Or skip it this time?”

She rearranged herself on his lap before her legs could cramp up.  Sex in a chair was comfortable until it wasn’t.

“Have you put any of our other ...trysts in there?”

“Trysts?” He laughed.  

She grinned. “Not something you usually put in a flight book. More of a diary entry.”

“Ya think?”

“Let me help,” Leia said. She cleared her throat. “Dear Diary, today my wife ravished me in the well named cockpit.”

“Leia, that’s _disgusting_.” He grinned.  He sounded _proud_.

“That’s your terrible influence talking, Scoundrel,” she said, kissing his cheek. “Wanna sleep up here, instead of going back?” Leia offered. The galley was kept reasonably well stocked, and tomorrow was a day of rest, she didn’t have any meetings scheduled.  

“Yeah,” Han said.  

She pulled him to his feet, and he gave the stars one more glance before following her back to their cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Oparu for her excellent beta skills! Long may she reign! Any mistakes are my own.


End file.
